Myah Embry
by love-quileute
Summary: La vie réserve de nombreuses surprises. Des bonnes comme des mauvaises. C'est ce que vont apprendre Myah et Embry
1. Prologue

**Qui aurais pu pensé que moi Myah clearwater après toutes les épreuves que j'ai eus j'arais réussis à réussir ma vie. Nos vies n'ont pas été facile tous les jours. Mais juste pour un sourire des amours de ma vie cela valait la peine. Je regardais une dernière fois mon bébé dormir et sortis de sa chambre pour aller dans la mienne retrouver mon loup. Ce dernier était couché. Je me couchais à ses cotès. Il se tourna vers moi et me sourit. Il approcha son visage et m'embrassa.**

_-Je t'aime_ **me murmura-t-il. **

_-Moi aussi je t'aime. _

**Il me prit dans ses bras et je m'endormis paisiblement.**


	2. Chapitre 1: Myah

****

**_-Leah tu ne va pas lui en vouloir jusqu'à la fin de sa vie non?_**

_-Si je ne veux plus entendre parler d'elle s'est comprit?_

**Je soufflais pendant que ma chère sœur Leah claqua la porte de sa chambre. Ma mère Sue arriva et me dit:**

___-Tu ne peux pas la forcer. _

-Je sais mais, je n'aime pas la voir comme sa et la savoir bouiller avec Emily pour Sam m'énerve.

-Je sais ma puce allez vien le repas est bientôt prêt. 

**Je descendis avec ma mère pour aider mon frère à mettre la table. Je pris les assiettes et les verres. Les posés sur la table de la salle à manger. Mon frère arriva avec les serviettes et les couverts. Mon père arriva avec le plat ma mère à sa suite avec les boissons. Ils s'assirent après avoir posé le plat et les boissons. Me père me demanda d'aller cherchais ma sœur. J'y allais donc. Je tapé sur sa porte.**

_-Leah le repas est prêt on attend plus que toi._

-J'ai pas faim. 

**Je compris qu'elle devait pleurer. S'il y a bien une chose que je hais c'est de voir souffrir ma sœur ou mon frère.  
Je décidais d'ouvrir sa porte. Elle était sur son lit la tête dans un coussin.**

_-Leah_,** débutais-je elle releva sa tête,** _je suis désolé..._

_-Je n'est pas ta faute_, **me coupa-t-elle.**

Je m'assis sur son lit et la prit dans mes bras.

_-Je l'aime _**-Sanglota-t-elle.**

_-Je sais ma belle je sais._

-Le pire c'est sans nul doute qu'Emily m'a trahi.

_-Elle ne l'a surement pas fait exprès Leah._

**Elle renifla mais, ne dit rien.**

_**-Tu devrais peut-être aller une demandé une explication sa ne te feras que du bien.**_

-Je ne veux pas la voir.

**Je soufflais.**

_-Je peux y aller demain après les cours._

**Ma sœur releva sa tête qu'elle avait posée sur mon épaule. **

_-Tu ferais sa_

-Bien sur.

-Je veux bien.

**Je lui souris.**

_-Très bien j'irais demain. Mais pour le moment va te rinçais le visage pour pas inquiété les parents et rejoins nous à table._

**Elle hocha la tête et alla dans la salle de bain. Je redescendis dans la salle à mange. Je m'assisse à coté de Seth. Mon père me demanda:**

_-Que fait Leah?_

_-Elle arrive_

**Quand on parle du loup. Ma sœur arriva et s'installa à mes côté. Le repas se passa dans le calme. Mon père parlé de sa prochaine partie de pêche avec le chef Swan. Ma mère nous parla de ses cours. Et oui le samedi et mercredi après midi ma mère donne des cours à des petits de dessins. Son travail lui plait énormément et elle peut jouer pleinement son rôle de mère de famille. Nous finissions le repas assez rapidement. A la fin mon paternel se leva en demandant à Leah et Seth de débarrasser.**

_-Laisse_, **dis-je à Leah**, _vas te reposé je vais le faire._

**Elle me sourit et après avoir dit bonne nuit à tous le monde monta dans sa chambre. Seth arqua un sourcil dans ma direction. **

_-Quoi?_

- Pourquoi tu ne débarrasse jamais à ma place ce n'est pas juste.

**Je rigolé.**

_-Je le ferais à ta place quand tu auras un chagrin d'amour d'accord._

**Il parla dans sa barbe mais, ne rajouta rien. On finit de débarrassé en un rien de temps. Puis je dis bonne nuit à mes parents et Seth et monta dans ma chambre. Je pris un tee-shirt trop grand pour moi et un short et alla dans la salle de bain. Je me déshabiller et pris une douche rapide. Une fois sortis de la douche je me séchais rapidement et enfila mon pyjama car en janvier il fait assez froid. Je mis mes cheveux en queue de cheval et alla au chaud dans mon lit avec mes écouteurs et mon ordinateur portable pour finir des recherche sur un exposé de science. Je m'endormis finalement a 23 heure passé en penssant que demain j'irais voir ma cousine Emily...**

Alors voilà le premier chapitre je sais il ne se passe rien de très spé moi votre avis bye.


End file.
